Cosmetics are generally used to improve the physical appearance of a person, for example, to impart a healthy, youthful or stylish appearance. Cosmetics are broadly classified into basic groups, such as lotions, creams, emulsions, packs, and the like. In addition, cosmetics include foundations, lipsticks, rouges, eyeliners, mascaras, eyeshadows, eyebrow pencils, face powders and the like. These cosmetics are most commonly applied to the skin, hair and nails and usually provide coloring and sometimes softness and suppleness by moisturizing the areas to which they are applied.
Because cosmetics are applied to the skin, hair and nails, it is important that they have a good adhesion. Cosmetics, such as mascaras are utilized to enhance beauty by coating eyelashes and, in some cases, eyebrows, to make them more attractive by providing color. Mascaras should not only have good adhesion properties but also should apply evenly and remain in place without flaking, smearing, smudging or running. Cosmetics, such as mascara, should ideally be water-resistant, oil-resistant and friction-resistant while retaining a comfortable feel and brilliant coloring.
Moreover, mascaras should provide excellent build. The user should be able to layer applications of the mascara for more brilliant color without encountering lumping, etc. Water-resistance or waterproofness is particularly desirable for cosmetics such as mascara because human secretions, such as sweat, tears and the like; and moisture such as rain and snow, which the user is likely to encounter daily, can interact with the mascara and cause running or removal. In addition, the mascara user would need waterproof mascara if they want to prevent problems with swimming pool or ocean water which would otherwise react with the cosmetic and/or remove it. Similarly, friction-resistance is desirable for cosmetics, such as mascara, because of the potential for contact with hands and clothes. Although it is desirable to have a mascara which is water and friction resistant, it is also desirable to have a mascara which is easily removable by the user after use.
Those skilled in the art are well aware that most waterproof mascaras either have a heavy feel, smudge or flake easily, are difficult to remove, or have a potential for loss of eyelash or eyebrow hair. In an effort to provide a mascara which has all of the desirable benefits while having few or no undesirable disadvantages, several mascaras have been designed. Some have been designed without the use of waxes, heavy oils, heavy film formers and plasticizers. Further, mascaras have even been designed without pigments, i.e., no-color mascara compositions. It has been a challenge to those skilled in the art, to prepare a waterproof mascara which has advantages such as brilliant color, comfortable feel and which is easily removable.
For example, waterproof mascaras have been developed utilizing water based acrylic polymers. While these mascaras are waterproof and provide soap and water washability, they demonstrate poor performance, (i.e., smudging, flaking, etc. commonly occur) due to the incompatibility of the acrylic polymer with the other components of the formulation. In addition, several oil soluble film forming raw materials such as tall oil glycerides, have been used to achieve a waterproof film. These materials have resulted in a film which is extremely difficult to remove. Finally, a number of silicone polymers, which are soluble only in organic solvents, have been utilized. Cosmetics prepared from these are water-resistant but fail to provide either good build on lashes or easy removal, i.e., they are not removable with soap and water.
As mentioned above, it is desirable to develop a waterproof mascara that provides excellent build and color and yet has easy removal characteristics.